Slaying The Beast
by TheWyattQueen
Summary: This is my take of how I think Seth and Brock's Match should go at Wrestlemania. Dean and Roman make an appearance for a Shield moment. (Spoiler)


_(This is just a short story I decided to write. This is just a story and not meant to be taken seriously. What better time than with Wrestlemania being tomorrow. I'm going to miss Dean Ambrose so I had to include him somehow. We're going to keep things somewhat the way they are now, but with a little twist.)_

**Slaying The Beast**

Today was the day, Wrestlemania, the day that Seth Rollins would challenge Brock Lesnar for The Universal Title. Several matches had already gone by and now Seth was hyping himself up and warming up for his match. He was up next, it was his time to show the world what he could do; he was excited, but also nervous because he's seen what Brock Lesnar can do. Many people were backstage wishing him luck and telling him to be careful. There were many doubters out there who didn't think Seth could beat Brock Lesnar, he wanted nothing more than to prove those people wrong. He could already hear the excitement from the crowd. His music hit and he made his way out in front of the crowd, once he heard everyone yell **Burn It Down**, that was when he had his game face on, nobody else could do what he did.

Seth made his way to the ring listening to everyone cheer for him, a few moments later, he was in the ring and staring back at the entrance. Brock's music hit and the crowd came alive again, it was a mixed reaction, there were people who liked Brock Lesnar, then there were people who wanted him gone. He had held the Universal Title hostage for too long./spanspan class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"A lot of the WWE Universe was tired of Brock Lesnar showing up when he felt like it, they wanted a champion who would show up to defend the title. Seth Rollins just seemed like a guy that everybody liked who had worked up his way to earn his opportunity. People would probably be very disappointed if Seth were to lose, people believed in him, Seth had beaten the odds before, he could do it again. Difficult, but not impossible.

Now Brock Lesnar was in the ring, Paul Heyman was by his side introducing him. Once Paul left the ring and the bell rang, Brock wasted no time in charging after Seth. He grabbed Seth from behind and hit him with a German Suplex, then quickly grabbed him and did it two more times. He laughed as he watched Seth roll around in pain and looked at Paul and said...

"Too easy."

Seth stares at him in anger as he started getting back up. Brock was going to grab him again, but Seth quickly avoided him and kicked him in the gut, he then proceeded to run off the ropes and hit Brock with a Slingblade. Brock seemed a bit caught off guard. Seth was going to go for a superkick, but Brock dodged it and grabbed Seth and hit him with another German Suplex, this sent Seth rolling out of the ring. This wasn't just a normal title match, it was a No Disqualification Match, but the only was to win was by pin fall or submission. Seth was on the outside of the ring and Brock was coming after him. Seth had to act fast, he quickly took out Brock's knee. Brock was down on one knee by the steel steps, Seth was going to go for another superkick but Brock moved sending Seth into the steel steps. Brock shook off the pain from his knee, picked up Seth and drove him spine first into the ring post.

The referee was at a count of six as Seth was on the ground in pain. Brock broke the referee's count, he wanted to punish Seth some more. He turned his attention from the referee back to Seth. He was going to go pick Seth up to do an F5 on the floor, but Seth hit Brock with a low blow. Brock was down and in pain now. This gave Seth some time to recover as the crowd started getting behind him as they chanted **Burn It Down! **He got back in the ring and waited for a moment from Brock to recover some, he ran off one for the ropes and flew through the ropes hitting Brock with a Suicide Dive. He quickly went back in the ring and hit it again, Brock was wobbly on his feet, Seth was going to go for it a third time, but that was when Brock caught him, he quickly placed Seth over his shoulders and hit Seth with an F5.

A lot of people in the crowd had gone silent, Brock had put a lot of his opponents away with just one F5, everyone thought it was over; Brock thought all he had to do was roll Seth in the ring and pin him. He picked up Seth's motionless body and rolled him in the ring. Brock got in the ring and went for the pin, to his surprise, Seth kicked out at two. The crowd cheered, they had hope, Seth was still in this. Brock's shock quickly turned to anger as he picked up Seth and hit him with four more German Suplexes. Brock was starting to get tired now, but a lot of people would argue that the match so far had been very one sided; Seth had got some offense in, but it was mainly Brock. On the last German Suplex, Seth had rolled out of the ring again. Seth needed a chance to recover, Brock got out of the ring and was going to go after Seth, but Seth quickly got back in the ring.

As Brock was making his way back in the ring, Seth hit him with a Superkick. Brock finally went down and Seth knew this was his opportunity. It was all part of Seth's strategy, take punishment from Brock until Brock got tired, then hit him with everything he's got. The crowd started cheering for Seth, and that was enough to get him going. Brock was laying in the ring near a corner, Seth went to the top rope and hit a Frog Splash on Brock. The crowd started chanting **This Is Awesome!** Seth was a bit slower to get up this time, but he wanted to keep the momentum going. He got back on the top rope and was going for a move he hadn't done in a while, the Phoenix Splash. He went to the top rope, he had his back turned to Brock, as he faced the crowd. This turned out to be a mistake because Brock got up and went after Seth. He grabbed Seth and threw him off the rope. Brock looked at Seth for a moment trying to catch his breath in pain as the momentum was back in Brock's favor.

He didn't know what he was thinking, Brock thought why not and went to the top rope. He was going to do a move of his own, but he took too long getting up there and Seth met him up in the corner. Seth charged at him and hit him with a forearm. Brock was dazed and just sitting on the top turnbuckle. Seth grabbed him and it took all of his strength to hit a Superplex from the top rope, he was going to follow it up with a Falcon Arrow, but exhaustion was setting in and he couldn't get Brock up. Brock countered and grabbed Seth and hit him with three German Suplexes. The crowd booed at this, German Suplexes and F5s were all Brock ever did and the crowd grew tired of the same thing from him. Brock didn't care what the crowd thought and hit Seth with another F5.

Everyone saw how Seth landed and thought for sure it was over this time. The F5 was sloppy and the crowd booed at this. Seth was breathing heavy and didn't move. Exhaustion had set in on Brock as well and he was slow to the pin. At the very last second, just when everyone thought all hope was lost, Seth kicked out just before the referee's hand hit the mat for three. Paul Heyman was now yelling on the outside telling Brock to end this and hit it again. Brock picked Seth up again and hit him with a third F5. Seth landed on his shoulder, Brock wasn't done, this match was No Disqualification, he went outside the ring and looked under it to find a steel chair. Seth hadn't moved, everyone was worried about Seth with the way he landed on his shoulder on the last F5. Brock was just frustrated at this point, he started swinging the chair until it was deformed, he threw the chair down and was thinking about hitting Seth with an F5 to end it. That was when The Shield music hit.

The crowd went crazy as Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose ran down to the ring. Roman hit Brock with a Superman Punch and Brock went tumbling out of the ring. The crowd was going crazy and chanting Shield. Dean yelled out to Roman.

**"Clear the table!"**

Dean pointed at the table and Roman made his way over and started clearing the table. The crowd cheered because they knew what was coming next. Dean started helping Seth up.

"Come on Seth..."

Seth started to get out of the ring, Roman had the table cleared off and they turned their attention to Brock. They began the beat down and dragged Brock over to the Spanish announce table, Dean and Seth places Brock in position, all three men picked up Brock and hit the Triple Powerbomb on Brock through the Spanish announce table. The crowd was split in cheering **Shield! **and **This Is Awesome! **They picked up Brock and rolled him back in the ring. Brock was moving slowly, and The Shield each wanted to hit their moved on him. Roman was first with the Spear, Dean wasted no time in picking up Brock and hitting him with Dirty Deeds. Dean and Roman left the ring for a moment and left the ring to Seth. He waited in the corner for the right moment. Brock was slow to move, but when he was on his hands and knees, Seth ran at Brock at full force and hit him with a Curb Stomp. Seth went for the pin and the referee finally counted to three.

The match was finally over as the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Dean and Roman quickly joined Seth back in the ring to celebrate. Seth was handed the Universal Title. He looked at it, proud of his accomplishment. He had a little bit of help from Roman and Dean, but the match was No Disqualification, and Dean and Roman wanted payback on Brock from what happened in the past. Seth held The Universal Title above his head with one hand and stuck out his fist for the classic Shield pose, Dean and Roman soon followed. The crowd was still going crazy over what happened as the camera man focused on Seth and The Shield for a few more moments before moving onto the next event. Later on, everyone congratulated Seth on his victory. He took Brock to his limit on his own until Brock decided to use the steel chair. Seth knew he could have beaten Brock on his own, but had no problem letting Dean and Roman get their payback. Together, The Shield slayed The Beast.

**The End**

_(It's not that I don't think Seth can beat Brock on his own. If anyone can beat Brock, it's Seth. I just wanted to include Dean and Roman for a Shield moment. They've had their issues with Brock, I thought it would be the perfect payback. Also... if it were up to me, this would be how Dean ends things, standing with his brothers at Wrestlemania.)_


End file.
